


abandoned meetings

by yugkookisreal



Series: blood clots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Best Friends, Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkookisreal/pseuds/yugkookisreal
Summary: hajime stares at him, unblinking. his face is too stormy for him to discern the emotions, too pluck it one by one and read it. "are you sure you didn't get caught?"."of course".
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: blood clots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547809
Kudos: 19





	abandoned meetings

**Author's Note:**

> so cue the entrance of iwaizumi hajime, the softest of the seijo boys. i hope you had fun with reading this like I had writing this. Like seriously if I cut a few things out it can be considered a simple fanfiction rather then tokyo ghoul au.

the next day, oikawa finds himself awake early in the morning - the sun coming out and the handful of birds silent, that kind of morning. his back aches and his eyes feel heavy with awkward sleep. his body seems to have forgotten how it felt to live in bad, tight and enclosed places and now his back stung. 

for a minute, he glanced at the closed bedroom door, taking in the silence as he waited for the shuffle and mutter of nerves behind the door. suga hadn't slept at all the past nights, probably worried that oikawa might do something rash to him. 

it wasn't like oikawa was going to kill him then, when he's most vurneble and argumentatively, easy. he wasn't going to lie and say that it was because he had a code, no he just liked it when his prey tried to escape. the thrill was something he ached for. 

and when they're were no noises except an occasional ruffle and snore, he turned back to pushing his nose into a pillow and breathing in the smell of jasmines. 

he was halfway back to sleep when the door bell rung, loud and shrill and causing him to hiss in frustration. it was more then likely that it that noise that woke him up and not some dream or good sleep (which was completely out of the question). it was that stupid, annoying sound which didn't deserve or need to ring this early in the morning. 

the thought had just occurred to him that he sprung out of his bed, suddenly tense. 

but it was only iawazumi waiting for him, the usual frown on his lips. "you thought i was them, didn't you?". 

"of course not". he tells him, frowning as he opened the door wide enough for him to pass through. iawazumi didn't look back at him as he made himself comfortable on the sofa, though if the way his legs were crossed he was nervous. 

"how's the boyfriend?". he asks. there's an edge in his voice though he's trying his hardest to hide it. but they have known each other since they were children and the tone is as clear as water to him. 

he doesn't like suga, just on the basis of him being human and an investigator - on which torru doesn't really fault him for. if he was in the same place as iwa he probably would've not like suga also. 

"great". he replies back, not going to spill everything to him. he also settles into a sofa beside him, drumming his fingers on his thigh to a tune. "how about yours?". 

iwa-chan goes silent and oikawa tries his hardest to not give anything away. his hair is a mess and he's sure he has drool stuck near his mouth but he tries his best to act casual. giving everything away and making iwa-chan worry for him in return would make everything worse. getting suga involved worse. 

"nobuteri sensei is asking about everyone's whereabouts. he says until the investigators grow lenient nobody can hunt. we all have to come to the store if we are to eat". he pointedly looks at oikawa, his frown growing as he asks him. "have you eaten yet?". 

oikawa nods.

the ghoul waits for him to elaborate on it but when it doesn't happen, his frown grows. oikawa makes it his mission to ignore his imploring eyes. "what happened, shittykawa?". 

"nothing". 

"i am going to smack you into next age, shittykawa. now tell me what happened?". his face was controting into a expression he knew best: concern, worry and irritation. he didn't like that at all. 

it lead to his childhood friend to be more violent and well, hyper active then usual. and so he told him, about how he had straved himself on coffee for months leading him hunting with no clear motive then eating against his better judgment. that he had canniblized - "but who doesn't try one or twice, right iwa-chan?" he said in an effort to make the situation less tense but the man in question only looks reading pummel him right then and there - in a grimy and awful smelling dead end. 

and of afterwards he had stumbled back to his home, half drunk of the warm feeling in his stomach, of the taste of muscle in his mouth. 

his iwa-chan didn't need to worry himself in his problems. 

hajime stares at him, unblinking. his face is too stormy for him to discern the emotions, too pluck it one by one and read it. it. "are you sure you didn't get caught?". 

flashes of horror striken hazel eyes glittering like onyx in the dark - bitten mouth whispering "did you kill him?" and silver tendrils ticking his checks as lavender invaded his nostrils - is haunting. it still feels like a dream, an uncertain one. he swallows past the heaviness in his throat. "of course". 

he knew he had waited too long to answer, that iwa's eyes had slipped into dark slits as he rose. and so he changed his tachics. "i took care of it". his hesitancy answered for him and he waited until his friend settled down to turn away, walking lesuirely to the small kitchen.

and anyways, he reasoned with himself having been not used to keeping something from his friend, he hadn't told him something too far from the truth. he had taken care of it. somewhat. or at least in a way iwa wouldn't consider it done at all. 

"do you want something?". he asked, opening a cupboard and peaking through it. asking for coffee and turning away was more of a stragedy that anything else - a way in which iaw wouldn't question him further then what he already had. 

there was everything from marmallows and other sugary foods but no vacuum packed coffee beans. at least by coming clean, he wouldn't have to force all the food suga packed in the fridge and the cupboards into his throat and into the basin later on. "coffee?".

they would buy food for only person then too. 

he grinned, turning to shift through the cupboards until he found the packet. filling the kettle they used for everything from ramen to coffee and letting it boil, he drummed his fingers against the counter. 

"no". he sighed to himself. he had already placed two cups of it to boil. 

he turned around to face his friend only to find that his eyes were looking over the apartment with suspicion. if he thought suga's folders would be littering the coffee table he was terribly wrong. he after all had thought the same thing - well until suga had asked him about it and he had to come clean. 

"okay". he replied, his mind already drifting as he watched Copper kettle on the stove and the old splotches on the oven he'll have to clean sometime during the day. "I'll just drink your share too". 

or make suga's morning tea with it. it would be like killing two birds with one stone.

"iaw-chan?". he waited until his eyes were on him to continue. "but if by any chance this plan grows into a few months or a quarter of a year what will happen to per say, a person who doesn't like to eat dead meat? hypothetically, are we allowed-".

"the boyfriend's awake". hajime cut in, and they both turned silent. his iwa-chan had always been disapproving of their relationship, leading to torru never mentioning the one to the other and vica versa. but at least he had kept his secret from the others, knowing that one little slip could get makki and mattsun to come brawling down with intensive questions and gossip. 

he could hear the water running, the door closing and koushi humming a familiar tune to himself. torru thinks that maybe suga doesn't understand how good his senses actually were to do this now of all days. 

"and no that still isn't allowed". iawazumi snapped, his voice cross. oikawa swears hearing suga made his mood worse then before. the way his fingers were clenched and he looked ready to do something answered his question and he eased himself against the counter, watching his friend turn uncomfortable. "especially if it includes a binge eater like you". 

torru scoffs, feeling anger bubble inside of him. he wasn't going to let all his hard work be undermined by his friend's comment. " i stopped a while ago, hajime". a year ago to be exact when he had found suga to be a ghoul investigator to be exact. this revelation had led him to try and shorten his food limits - going from twelve to nine to well, two. having to shorten his intake suddenly had been hard, threatening even but he had fallen out of radar of the investigators pretty quickly for which he was thankful for. 

well until suga had stumbled in during it, he grimaced at the thought. 

"you did but habits aren't that easily forgotten". 

scoffing, he turned back to the water bubbling softly on the stove. he'll have to take it off before it bubbled over. his friend shifted behind him, moving to join him in the kitchen as he turned to switch the stove off. "hey iwa - chan let's not do this today". 

before his best friend could answer, he felt him tense as the bedroom door opened letting out the strong smell of isence and suga came out. he was dressed normally, except his shoulders were squared and he looked determined. he could feel the anxiety rolling of iwaizumi in waves, ready to pounce - he had also picked up the air suga had brought in. 

"morning koushi". he called out, clearing his throat. 

and suga blinked, nearly stepping back when he noticed that they weren't alone in their small studio apartment. "morning". he supplied in the hesitant atmosphere, his voice polite like he was following a routine he had already spread out. he probably had last night - he had heard suga moving around a lot last night before the eventual silence. "is that your friend?". 

oikawa watched as the two of them stared at each other, careful and calculating. suga stepped closer to the kitchen and iwaazumi grip on the counter tightened. a little bit more and the wood would smash under his fingers. "this is iwa-chan". he conversed, smiling. it was better to act like the tension was crackling and heavy he had found. "and iwa-chan this is my lovely boyfriend sugawara koushi whom i love very much. please give us your blessings". 

he figures out too late that he's laying it even more thick then usual and that suga and iwaizumi are both baring holes into his head. he wonders how it may like to them - both ideas contrasting against each other with oikawa pulling all the strings. he might like that, he thinks if he wasn't still a little wary of suga coming at him. 

he turns away, ducking his head as he pours the hot water in suga's mug he picks from the cupboard and places the tea bag he had very conveniently found stashed beside his mug. usually it was two cupboards down but with the faint memory of suga telling him about his rearranging of the products comes to the surface. 

he pushes it towards his boyfriend when he's done and suga softly smiles up at him. oikawa smiles back as he goes to make the coffee which he pushes into iwaizumi's hands. he had been far too still to be considered human and he hopes that suga hadn't picked up on it. 

"you should make me milk tea in the evening tooru".

"taking a holiday are we, suga-chan?". 

"yes". suga smile turns down trodden and he looks frolonly into his mug. seconds later he's jerking his head up and looking into oikawa's eyes. "we'll even make milk bread if you want". 

oikawa chuckles, suddenly feeling nauseous at the way suga's eyes glitter as he says it. 

"here". iwaizumi's pushing his mug back to him and he clutches at it. "i was leaving anyways". 

he bites back a remark when he notices that the mug is half full and his best friend is running away with a sharp nod. 

"he seems lovely, my _beautiful_ _boyfriend_ ". suga chimes with the door thudding close.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave kudos and a comment down below.


End file.
